A background i didn't need
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: Yaoi, later maybe? Sasuke comes home and finds Kakashi and Iruka sitting on the couch and Iruka starts talking about Narutos tragic background. and Sasuke just kinda sits there.oh and lemon in the second chappy if you review enough. ONESHOT!


1Sasuke Uchiha opened the door to the apartment of his guardian Kakashi and stepped inside. He took off his shoes and set his bookbag on the floor and walked into the living room to spot his guardian making out with his English teacher Iruka.

"Kakashi, we discussed this. If I stay over at Narutos with Kiba and Shikamaru that doesn't mean you can have sex in the living room the next day." Sasuke said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Whats up with you?" Kakashi asked as he let go of Irukas head.

"Naruto is acting weird. whats up with him today?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"You see Naruto is not fully human. Hes actually,... half demon spirit. It starts about 100 years ago. His father, Arashi was a simple man, he was the towns leader, it was fairly large at the time.

He had bright blonde hair in the bluest of eyes, much like Narutu-kun here. He was a great man, he was about say 28 when he went into the old woods with a hunting group.

He had strayed from the party, because he wasn't one to follow the path written out for him, he had stumbled upon a demon spirit. But not just any demon spirit but a vixen. Yes a young beautiful fox demon. Her name was Kyuubi, but this female, she was said to be powerful. She had bright red and orange furs. Here eyes gleamed with a golden hue, and she had nine tails that slashed behind her proving her power and worth within the clan of the kitsunes, even though that foxes do not live in packs they still recognize each other and their strengths. But this certain vixen had a human form. It was that of a young human female. She had long flowing blood red hair that reached the small of her back, and had the greenest of eyes one has ever seen. She had a body of a goddess, and anyone that had ever been in her presence had been astounded by her beauty. But his father, Arashi had stumbled upon said creature. She had not been too fawned of Arashi at first, considering he was carrying a gun with him at the time, but then he sweet talked her into letting him live. So she did but only on the condition that he come there the next day to speak with her. And Arashi being the man of his word agreed and came back to the same part of the woods the next day. They talked and enjoyed each others company greatly. After about a week of Kyuubi asking him to return to her, he asked "Why? Why do you keep wanting to see me? A lowly human? Wouldn't you prefer a male demon companion?"

The vixen just laughed sweetly at him and said in a kind voice "Because when I met you, you did not run away, or stare at me like you wanted to rut. You just looked at me like a really person, and that is why I like to keep seeing you."

And of course as you know with all humans and demons after a while of a female and male meeting each other it is only natural that they start a bond, or rather I should say family. After a year of their meeting the two decided to mate, and Kyuubi became pregnant with Arashis child, Naruto. When the villagers found out about the pregnancy they were appalled at the fact the leader would stoop so low as to bed a demon, but Arashi said that he was in love and didn't care what they thought. So the villagers said and did nothing over the terms of Kyuubi being pregnant, until she went into labor. Arashi had, had a home built, a two story house , not far from here actually. Anyway the birth went weird. For some reason after Naruto was born, his mothers energy began to slowly disappear, and she slowly died . Arashi had mourned the death and life of his wife, but he could dwell too long for he had a new born son to take care of. When he held that boy in his arms for the first time he made a promise, a promise to always be with him much like a new fox kit. Naruto grew up with a normal life up until he turned 15. He was walking home from catching fish in the river with some other foxes, they knew that was their job to protect him. So they would always follow him where ever he went, and were a very good fishers. But they came home late that day to see his father arguing with the neighbor about who owned a railroad ties that used to run through there. The neighbor, wasn't truly mad about the ties, but more along the fact that he wanted a reason to get rid of the demon fucker and his half breed son. So when the neighbor saw Naruto up the path he raised his shot gun and threatened to shoot the 'bastard'. Now Arashi, being the father had wanted to protect his son at all costs, so he grabbed a railroad spike that was lying by his feet and chucked it at the man. It stuck to his shoulder, and forced him to drop his weapon. Arashi then grabbed his sons hand and told him to go into the house. Later that night, the neighbors son had snuck in during the night with a hatchet and cut horizontally across his chest whilst he slept. When Naruto ran in with one of his foxes he saw his father bleeding to death, then something snapped inside him. His eyes turned red the whiskers on his face grew thicker, his teeth and nails became longer and a strange orange glow surrounded him and he then lashed forward and tore the man in half with his claws. The other towns people found his body the next day, next to a bloody unconscious Naruto. They had immediately blamed the boy. They knew that they couldn't kill him due to the fact that his mother had been a very powerful demon and if they killed the boy, the one whos vanes ran the blood of a nine tailed fox, they would just be dooming their town, so they had the village priestess cast a evil spell on the boy, making him unable to age, un able to grow old and die. They forced him to stay forever on this earth, unable to be with his father and mother. He was a half demon so he would have gained one year ever 20, but he was forced to look like a teenaged boy for the rest of eternity. The only way for him to brake the spell Is to find someone willing to shed blood for the boy, and out of true mate love. But they knew that noone, human or demon, would want to be with such a monster, not even one whole creature he was. So now hes doomed to forever watch the ones he loves dies until he can find a mate who would give up their life for him. He actually knew me when I was born, he always lived in this house, he built it by himself about 40 years ago. He said he liked the privacy. But then he met my father and they became friends as kids, Naruto told him his secret and my father kept it. When he grew up he moved into this house and lived with him until he met his wife my mother, they then move away for a couple years, but always visited Naruto up at his house. After a while I was born then I spent many days up in this house. Then a great fire hit our town, killing my parents. I was only 15 at the time, same age as Naruto. I moved in with him, he had a job at the local bar, he didn't need to eat much but I did, he provided for me until I could get a job. And after I turned 18 I just lived here full time. Kakashi and the other kids already know.. So now that you two know you ave to keep it a secret for humans don't believe that demons exist anymore." Iruka said plopping down next to Kakashi on the couch.

Sasuke just stared at him.

Blink

"I just said whats up with Naruto." Sasuke said as he looked over at a laughing Kakashi.

"Damn it Kakashi! You said he was asking about Naruto!" Iruka yelled at his boyfriend.

"Haha, I did. he said he was gay, and so I said he was 'asking' about Narutos preference! Haahaa!" Iruka then tackled Kakashi to the floor.

"um... your gay?" Naruto walked into the apartment living room to see Iruka and Kakashi rolling around on the floor.

"yeah, didn't we have this discussion last night after you told me you were a demon?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the door.

"Oh, yeah. sorry I forgot." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lets go dobe." Sasuke said as he led Naruto away into the bedroom. Naruto smirked and followed.

"yeah, but IM seme this time! And I don't care if I have to use my demon strength to do it!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the bedroom.

"whatever you say dobe. You know u like me pounding into your tight hot ass." Sasuke said with a lustful smirk and closed the door.

All throughout Konoha you could hg "GOD DAMMIT KAKASHI!"

**Ya, I was bored and this was an ending to one of my stories but then I decided to go for a supernatural with Vampires and werewolves and such, and so this ending wouldn't work for it so I was like 'I am not deleting this thing its like 3 pages long!' so I just decided to make a oneshot kinda randomly. maybe if I get enough reviews I will make a second chapter (ONLY!!!!!) And make it into a wet, hot, sexy and very 'thrusting into his hips' chapter. but only if I get reviews, or in other words encouragement cause I really don't care about this chapter unless people actually like it and want a lemon, but oh well.**

Signed

-The (Bored) Puppet Master


End file.
